


Sent With Love

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Flufftober, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 23 - Letters AND Day 24 - Photography wrapped up in one.The one where Magnus and Alec go old school and send love letters and photographs to each other.





	Sent With Love

Magnus and Alec had been dating for two years, after being best friends since middle school, and they'd been the happiest two years they'd had.

However, a year after they started dating, Magnus' father got a job transfer, which meant he had to move away. As sad as they were, Magnus and Alec hadn't let that stop them. They had decided to make the most of it, and go old school. 

-

Alec was a writer, and every chance he got, he would write letters to send to Magnus. Any type of letters, but mainly love letter, because who wouldn't want to send love letters to their boyfriend?

Alec would send Magnus letters at least once a week, and wait with impatient excitement until Magnus let him know he had received them, because yes, even though they've gone old school with the letters and stuff, they still text and call every day.

Aside from sending letters to Magnus, he loved receiving gifts from him too. Magnus was an extremely talented photographer, which meant the letters he received were always accompanied by photographs Magnus had taken, which Alec always loved. 

-

Magnus loved receiving letters from Alec. They always made Magnus feel connected to Alec, even though they were hundreds of miles apart. In return, Magnus sent Alec photos he'd take that reminded him of Alec, or that he wanted Alec to see.

As much as he loved getting letters and sending photos and letters to Alec, he hated being so far away from his boyfriend, his best friend, the boy he loves. He didn't have to wait too long to see Alec, though. Magnus was planning a small vacation back to New York to surprise Alec with a surprise visit in a few days.

Magnus just needed to keep his surprise from Alec for that little bit longer.

-

"Hey, my love." Magnus said, happily, when Alec's face appeared in his phone. Magnus' mood was always amazing when he saw Alec.

"Hey, you." Alec said, with a bright smile.

"How are you?" Magnus asked, wanting to hear all about Alec's day.

"I'm great, I just miss you like crazy." Alec said. Magnus hated the sadness that grew in Alec's eyes. It almost made his resolve weaken.

"I miss you, too. So much." Magnus said, in reply.

The two of them spoke for hours, and their moods increased drastically from where it had been previously.

Alec was the one to end their conversation, regretfully. He hated having to stop taking to Magnus, but he unfortunately had to.

"I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Magnus." Alec said. He wanted nothing more than too wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus said, in reply. He almost let and "I'll see you soon" slip, but he stopped himself just in time.

-

A few days later, Magnus was finally back in New York, on his way to Alec's house, the latest letter from Alec in his hand. He had read the letter so many times, he had it memorised, but he read it again, anyway.

In the letter, Alec had written 'I wish you were here', and he couldn't help the words that had fallen from his mouth.

"I'll be there sooner than you think, my Alexander." Magnus had said.

Magnus knew Alec was waiting for a reply to the letter, and he had the photo with him, ready to give to Alec when they saw each other.

Magnus was walking up to the front door of Alec's house when he got a phone call from the boy himself.

"Hey, my love. What's up?" Magnus said, brightly, knowing he was mere minutes away from seeing Alec again.

"Hey" Alec said, and Magnus could hear the sadness break his voice. "I really wish you were here. I miss you so much it hurts."

When he heard these words, Magnus knew what he had to do and say.

"Well, I'm standing on your doorstep, so why don't you let me in, darling?" Magnus said, his voice completely serious.

The only reply Magnus got to this was the sound of Alec's hurried footsteps, and a few seconds later, the door was flung open, and Alec flew into his arms.

"You're here. You're actually here." Alec whispered into Magnus' neck. He couldn't believe this was real.

"I'm actually here, Alexander." Magnus said as he held onto his boyfriend, tightly.

At these words, Alec pulled back only slightly, and he kissed Magnus, after too long. Magnus smiled and melted into the kiss. He was finally back where he was supposed to be, even if it was just for a few days.

They spent the whole time they had together with each other and saying all the things letters and photography couldn't. As wonderful as receiving letters and photographs from the person you loved was, nothing was better than having them lying in your arms, and Magnus and Alec were going to cherish this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
